


O: Opaque

by XX_CALIBRE



Series: Pykja Vænt Um [15]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX_CALIBRE/pseuds/XX_CALIBRE
Summary: He goes back to stirring and misses the opportunity to see the expression on Yanli’s face.
Relationships: Eivor/Vili
Series: Pykja Vænt Um [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024777
Kudos: 25





	O: Opaque

Eivor swore his love-life was nowhere near transparent. He kept Vili a tight-lipped secret. It is so tight, not even Randvi could tell what is going on.

Well, that is what they hoped for.

But secrets can never be kept in Ravensthorpe.

In fact, Randvi did know. Valka knows. Yanli, too.

How they managed to keep it to themselves, that was  _ the  _ question. But the girls kept the information to themselves because the way in which Eivor kisses Vili good morning, the way in which Vili throws an arm over Eivor’s shoulders and keeps him close, the way in which they smile when no one bothers to look…

Vili swore his love-life was opaque. He kept Eivor a tight-lipped secret.

But secrets never remain secret in Ravensthorpe.

Not when Randvi, Valka, and Yanli know.

In the longhouse did Vili sit, stirring the pot of freshly made soup—Eivor’s concoction, Vili doesn’t know what is in that pot except chicken. Vili barely makes it one round when Yanli intrudes.

He glances up, she looks down. “Yes?” He asks.

She smiles. “Hemmingson, have you seen Eivor?”

“He should be by the waterfall near Valka’s hut,” Vili replies with little to no regard of how he answers her question. “He’s told me that he caught another firefly by the old graveyard somewhere east of here.”

He goes back to stirring and misses the opportunity to see the expression on Yanli’s face.

It is, too, a secret that Eivor catches and releases the fireflies by the waterfall in Ravensthorpe. No one believed a blood-hungry Drengr-turned-Jarl would ever have a past-time that is so… gentle. Calming. Child-like. No one believed Eivor found happiness when he released the critters, and no one believed Eivor remained happy when the fireflies decided to stay.

But Vili knew, and if it was easy for him to say where Eivor was and what he was doing… then…

(“Randvi, I’ll need you to act as Jarlskona whilst Vili and I are gone.”)

(“What’s the matter, Eivor? Where are you going?”)

(“I’ll be sailing to Norway, and I will be taking Vili with me.”)

(“Will you be going to Fornburg?”)

(“No, we’ll be going home… to Heillboer.”)

_ I wish to go back someday, Randvi. But I do not wish to go alone. I will go with someone whom I cherish. Whom I love. I think Mother would like that. _

(“Ah, I see… stay safe, Eivor. And come back to us.”)

(“Always.”)

  
  



End file.
